


[海菲]crescendo

by Softgem



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, 破折号超多, 菲兹弹钢琴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 菲兹有点太过分了，厄内斯特不知该作何反应。





	[海菲]crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811175) by [starr_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_light/pseuds/starr_light). 



> 作者注：  
> 此处历史真相让位于故事需要。  
> Translator's notes:  
> 所有附加tag均与原作者保持相同。  
> 少数地方水平所限不能准确迻译，在括号里保留了原文。

读罢那封信他一路走向菲兹的图书室，步履急切坚定，对那过分飘逸、过分华丽，随他靠近而越加响亮的乐音听而不闻。他进入房间，把门关上，自己都不知道这股隐忍克制的手劲是哪里来的。菲兹停下弹奏，看着他，厄内斯特感到高兴——有点高兴。

 

“不，”他说。他不打算提到一路上他至少想出了五个句子，但他现在只记得第一和第四句了—— _你错判我了_ ，以及 _我可没抱有这样的想法_ 。

 

“不，”菲兹重复他的话，相当轻巧，回应的方式不寻常地简洁。他回到钢琴上重新开始了他那惨绝人寰的音乐而厄内斯特想要尖叫。除了——

 

光线搭在他的脸上，在他的皮肤上流连，而厄内斯特发现他在盯着看。再一次。他看着他的手指在琴键上滑过，浮想联翩——

 

厄内斯特坚决地把他的凝视移转到三角钢琴一旁的某个点，那是未经抛光的桃花心木上的一粒尘埃。他想着能不能数清木材上的密纹。他唐突地清了清喉咙。菲兹这一次没有抬头；他正演奏的音乐变得响亮起来，厄内斯特搞不明白：它刚刚还甜美柔和到难以忍受。

 

于是他又试探了一次。“菲兹，”他说，但没有回应。“ _菲兹_ 。”

 

还是没有。这人把自己的耳朵搞聋了吗？他有点没头没脑地想。

 

“弗兰西斯·司各特·基·菲茨杰拉德。”这有点尴尬而且也太正式了。但他终于抬起眼睛了。厄内斯特几乎要脱口说出两截不成文的句子， _你错判我了我可没抱有这样的想法_ ，这时——

 

“我亲爱的厄内斯特·海明威，”菲兹回敬道，语气好像他知道些厄内斯特不知道的事。

 

“你错判我了，”他冲口而出。

 

菲兹挑了挑眉。

 

“我可没抱有这样的想法。”

 

菲兹脸上写满了疑惑。可以理解，厄内斯特想，他的记性要多糟有多糟。然后菲兹吸了口气。“我知道你读过我的信了。”

 

“我是读过了，而且——” _你错判我了我可没抱有这样的想法_ **——**

“不过我们现在先别提这件事，”菲兹打断了他，“你掐断了一段优美的音乐，你知道吗，而且我要把它弹完。”他期待地看着厄内斯特，等着他的回应。厄内斯特抑制住迸发出长长叹息的冲动。

 

“如你所愿吧，”他咕哝，语调带上了讽刺，绝妙地暗示出他根本不 _在乎_ 菲茨杰拉德有什么要 _如愿_ 。他盯着地板。

 

“厄内斯特，”菲兹说，“来跟我坐在一起。”厄内斯特犹豫得有点太久了。

 

“我亲爱的朋友，”菲兹说，而且，噢，厄内斯特在眼下这一刻真的非常讨厌那个词——“这张琴凳相当长，是吧？你甚至不必害怕不小心碰到我。”

 

厄内斯特从门廊走向菲兹，迈着尽量自信的大步。他的鞋在地板上发出闷响。他在菲兹身边坐下，想着让自己少占点位置。双腿交叉，双手放在膝盖上。他做的恰恰相反。

 

菲兹奇怪地看着他，不过这种眼神并不陌生，厄内斯特想着，即使他这次没法因为这种不陌生而获得平静。“那就继续吧，”他催促道，向琴键的方向歪了歪头。

 

菲兹很快重拾镇定。“如你所愿。”

 

音乐开始之后厄内斯特的想法背叛了他，他开始胡思乱想。菲兹是什么意思，说着 _你甚至不必害怕不小心碰到我_ 这样的话？这完全没道理——那封信，那种恶作剧般的微笑，重复他说的话，那句 _你甚至不必害怕不小心碰到我_ ，那种臆测，那些思维把戏。说到底，他和菲兹都是男人。而厄内斯特做男人可是问心无愧。（And Ernest is quite good at being one.）

 

他现在把他全部注意都集中在菲兹身上了，几乎是挑衅地，放纵他的思绪去——菲兹是怎么说的？—— _抱有这样的想法_ ，并且绝对自信自己做不到。菲兹的手指在飞舞，黑白键和浅桃色泽交相模糊，因为某个混账现在显然想往这个已经够可怕的谱子里再加一段琶音，而菲兹的手指是如此修长，如此精致，如此轻捷——

 

他放任他的思绪再多游荡一会儿——他从来不缺乏想象力，他知道——并且他 _想知道_ 感觉会如何，如果——

 

“我不担心不小心碰到你。”这句话不期然地冲口而出，他装作没有因此而结巴。他不知道他为什么偏在这一刻说了这句话，除了他必须赶紧结束这一切的——他搜肠刮肚找一个合适的词——不如 _打情骂俏_ （coquettishness）好了——就现在。不管怎么样这实在同他的伙伴太不相称了，同他自己也是。

 

菲兹的一个和弦弹到一半。他惊讶地抬头看他。“你刚刚说了什么？”

 

“你知道我说了什么——”

 

“我 _不_ 知道你说了什么，亲爱的厄内斯特，不然我不会问——”

 

“拜托别用那个词。”

 

又是那种他开口说话时会带的那种无辜的震惊表情。“当然——”

 

“ _当然_ 你知道 _你_ 说了什么，那么，我亲爱的， _亲爱的_ 菲茨杰拉德，”厄内斯特打断了他，突然涌上一阵柔和慢热的怒火。“你说话方式还真是独特啊，可不是？评论界可能还没怎么称誉《盖茨比》，不过我已经读过了。我读过你的手稿，做出了我的评论并且你做出了你的修改并且我得说我挺爱这最终稿。”

 

他站起身开始踱步，俯视着菲兹。“我发现很难相信你不知道自己在做什么。”他轻松地说。他很高兴自己的语调沉稳平静。“你是可以假装你不理解我，但你不能假装你理解不了自己。先是那封信，现在又是所有——”他在半空中打了一个模糊的手势，“这个！”菲兹正回看着他，绿眼睛睁得很大。“你真的很会组织小说的语言。 _我_ 早知道——比任何评论家都会。别认为我会愚钝到相信你在你脑海中搞出这团东西之后还是什么都没做。”他长吐出一口气，气息有些不稳，自己都不知道自己憋着呼吸。他双手抱在胸前等着仍然坐在钢琴前的菲兹作出回应。他又挺了挺腰。

 

“我亲爱的——”

 

“—— _厄内斯特_ **，** ”他冷冷地插话，“请叫我的名字，如果你确实想体贴一点。”

 

“厄内斯特，”菲兹容许了。他在开口说话前想了一会，“我不认为你愚钝。我觉得你相当聪明。我把你当作好友，我为我之前或许暗示的东西道歉。”他说着，厄内斯特知道他并不应得语调中的柔和，但他能够欣赏其中的简洁。然而怒火还是没平息，就在表面之下翻腾，而他保持沉默。

 

“厄内斯特，”菲兹又说。“我不想让你烦乱——”

 

“我已经挑明了感受——”语句短小，清楚截断。还有些自卫，如果他不欺骗自己的话。

 

“你确实挑明了。而且我说了我们会讨论这个，在我们先——”

 

“啊，是的。别让我打断你。这是首美妙的曲子而且我巴不得你弹下去呢。它快把我搞疯了不过，当然啦，没关系。”他用一种特定的方式看着菲兹，而菲兹看起来好像在拼命憋笑。

 

厄内斯特让自己回应一个轻笑，怒气渐消。菲兹咧嘴笑了，在钢琴旁说，“那好吧。我提议我们折衷一下——如果你愿意坐在我旁边听我解释这曲子，我就不弹它了。”

 

“折衷，”厄内斯特重复。

 

“没错，我亲——厄内斯特。”

 

“我同意，（I cede,）”他简洁地说，不敢说太多话。“开始吧。”

 

“你不坐下来吗？”菲兹保持语调轻快，刻意地。

 

“我不觉得——”

 

菲兹皱起眉。折衷，厄内斯特提醒自己，只是因为这样才公平。

 

“我想——”他向下凝望着菲兹。他不再皱眉了。

 

“我想我还是坐下来好，”他说完这句话，再一次走向琴凳。菲兹向右挪一挪移开了些空间，厄内斯特坐下，然后他们之间就只有三厘米之隔。一。二。三——

 

菲兹碰到了他的手臂，厄内斯特汗毛直竖，然后说服自己平静下来——他们是朋友，不是——不是 _情人_ 。要是他会因为另一位男性指尖不经意的磨蹭而躲闪的话，他算是什么男性啊？再说，他在户外和拳击场上都大获成功——

 

“我记得你说过不介意意外碰触啊。”

 

“我是不介意，”厄内斯特生硬地回答。他得表现得再好些。

 

“那太好了，”菲兹清了清喉咙。“你知道舒曼。”他把这个问题说成一种陈述，而厄内斯特点头，一次。“还有他的妻子，克拉拉？”厄内斯特又一次点头。

 

“他们陷入爱河而且他给她写了这首曲子。”

 

“真是浪漫，”厄内斯特干巴巴地回应。

 

“这是首精巧的曲子，厄内斯特，”菲兹责备他。

 

“它还有歌词——”他把手伸向琴上，拽下乐谱——“你看，它们在这儿。”

 

“我肯定词写得很好，”厄内斯特说，尽量让自己听着兴味索然，因为他以前曾也在菲兹夸夸其谈的分析阐释中久久枯坐。

 

然而菲兹好像很高兴。“的确很好。现在——”

 

 _现在_ 会是个走神的好时机，厄内斯特想。所以他扫视这个房间，为了打发时间开始开列清单。有书在书架上，太多了数不过来。两张椅子，上有靠枕和软垫，靠在对面墙上。中间有张咖啡桌，闲置着。然后是他正坐着的长凳，他的左腿隔着三厘米就是菲兹的右——

 

他把那个想法推到一边，重新开始。最后是那架钢琴，菲兹眼下正靠在上面。厄内斯特听不见他在说什么——至少开列清单的目的是达到了——但是菲兹的脸庞相当生动；他的眼睛很明亮。厄内斯特挪转身子让自己更直面他，点着头，好像他一直都在听着。

 

他伙伴的侧脸相当好看，他下了结论。新的发型并不是最妥帖的，但至少挺适合他。他下巴微微前倾的方式——也挺迷人。或者说那有时候可以是迷人的。 _迷人的_ 。厄内斯特在脑海中一遍遍重复这个词。

 

菲兹期待地看着他。厄内斯特试探地说出一句，“那很有趣，”并且用一个微笑让它显得可信。而这好像已使他满意了，因为他继续说下去，而且他的嘴唇——

 

他的嘴唇很薄。它们很薄而且带着柔和的粉色。一个思绪违抗他的意愿生成了，有关亲吻它们会是什么感觉——不是说 _他_ 会动这个念头，当然了。只是因为这是厄内斯特第一次真的注在视它们。这是很自然的事，男人难免好奇。除非——

 

除非菲兹现在正看着他，他脸上的表情更奇怪了。“你还好吧？”他问。

 

厄内斯特猛地把自己的凝视从菲兹的嘴上抽走。他转而看着他朋友的眼睛。“挺好的，”他回答，“请——”厄内斯特开口，然后才意识到他已忘记眼下在交谈些什么。所以他转用模棱两可的表达，“请继续。”

 

菲兹相当愉快地照做了，而海明威回到了他自己的想法里。

 

他正瞻仰着菲兹鼻子的曲线，却突然被菲兹严厉地打断了。“厄内斯特，如果你走神我就不讲了。”

 

“我很抱歉——”他回答，一时冲动，回应他不期然的爆发。

 

“如果你很 _抱歉_ 你就会多注意听着，厄内斯特。”菲兹喘了口气，好让自己的话被好好接收。厄内斯特做好了这场爆发会持续更久的准备。“我了解这对 _你_ 不是最令人激动的话题，但这是个折衷。折衷总是这样的，两派最后都不太满意。”他机警地说，“你分神了——”

 

“我没有——”厄内斯特打断他，心里完全清楚他在扯谎。然而他宁愿这样也不会承认那个事实：他被分神是因为——

 

“我的朋友，别否认，”菲兹回敬道，语气坚决，再无辩驳之地了。“你被分神是因为 _什么_ ，我甚至想不出；这房间里几乎没什么东西，除了——”

 

“你自己，”厄内斯特低语，语气沉静，只求在菲兹说出更多东西之前把他打断。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“你自己，”他更大声地重复了一遍，就事论事地，虽然不知道为什么。他没继续展开来说。

 

菲兹有点措手不及，但他闭上眼睛几秒，再睁开，然后继续。“是，我自己。那很对。”他飞快地说。“你懂我意思了吧？这房间里什么都没有，你居然还是走神了。”

 

然后他继续说，继续继续继续。厄内斯特受不了这个了， _走神_ （distraction）这个词以及它各种变形—— _走神了的_ ， _使走神_ ， _令人分神的_ ，厄内斯特迅速想到——每几秒就跳出几次。

 

“我真的没法说了，”菲兹正在说，“如果你还是 _走神_ ——”然后厄内斯特真的忍不了了而且对沉默和心灵的平静求之不得——

 

“如果我是因为你才走神的呢？”厄内斯特听到他自己说。这句打岔实在响亮清晰，整个房间似乎毫无预警地改变了，他想着地板之前是否也是如此坚硬，如此不可能钻个洞溜走，以及图书室里是否的确连一个藏身密室也没有——书架怎么全都直立地贴在墙上呢。房间陷入沉默，他想至少他得偿所愿了。

 

“如果你——”菲兹的嗓音安静但仍然打破了沉默，尾音上抬像一个问句，他的脸上出现了些许疑惑。

 

厄内斯特看向别处。他不会再重复自己的话，也不打算澄清他的表述。他耐心地等待着菲兹再次开口。

 

然而他却感到一只手放上他的胳膊，热量辐射过他的衣袖。他紧绷起来。他逼着自己放松。深吸气，深呼气，但没有夸张到引起菲兹的注意。

 

“厄内斯特，”菲兹说，语调带着调笑，“你必须得告诉我，我究竟有没有听错。”

 

厄内斯特短促敷衍地点头。

 

“但是我确定——”菲兹闭了一会儿眼睛，再一次，好像要让自己恢复理智——“我确定你——”突然之间那种调笑的语气消失了，厄内斯特缓慢地开始认识到自己一直以来掌控着菲兹的力量。

 

他思索着这个，同时菲兹正努力组织着连贯成文的句子。他刚刚 _真的_ ——？

 

是的，他得出结论，在他回忆一遍所有已经上演的情景之后。他的逻辑一直都是他自信的一项，而这个论断让他觉得他必须要为他造成的一切承担责任了。他把自己看作能胜任如此高贵举措的那种人。所以他重新开口，重复自己说的话。

 

“我说——”这和第一次一样响亮清晰——“我是因为你才走神的，我亲爱的。”他事后想起似的加上最后一句。一阵小小的狂喜奔腾过他体内，而且，他现在总算明白了菲兹一直在玩的这个游戏。

 

菲兹抓着他的手腕的手攫得更紧了，但他再次开口时带着重生的自信。“因为我外表实在好看吧，我猜？”他得意地笑着，而厄内斯特想着这真是有趣啊，和另一个人这样来去。

 

“你可以全凭你心意去理解我所说的，亲爱的，”厄内斯特回答。

 

几分钟沉默之后厄内斯特才意识到菲兹的手还放在他的胳膊上。这几乎是令人心安的重量感了，真的。厄内斯特想着他是否该再次开口，抑或一开口就会破坏游戏规则。

 

菲兹的注视从厄内斯特的眼睛往下游走至他的胳臂，就在他手所安放的地方。他凝视着那里一会儿。厄内斯特看着他凝视。然后菲兹抬头，让他们视线再次交会。他看上去相当坚定，闭紧牙关，嘴抿成一条非常、非常漂亮的粉色弧线。“你不害怕我意外地碰到你？”然后房间又开始变样，厄内斯特觉得自己下次或许需要一点预警，而菲兹的眼睛还在他的脸上搜寻着某种答案。

 

厄内斯特又环视了一遍房间（reacquaints himself with his surroundings），然后说，“我想那只是你臆想出来的问题，我亲爱的。” 

 

菲兹发出哼声。“是这样吗？”他抽开他在厄内斯特手臂上的手掌，他的手指向上向上向上游走，厄内斯特的呼吸堵在了喉咙口。菲兹仔细地看着他，动作实在糟糕地缓慢，厄内斯特想要朝他喊让他不要停下，但他就像所有人一样清楚好事只发生在那些愿意等待的人身上。

 

于是他坐在那儿，耐心地，与此同时菲兹的手摸上了他的后腰，透过他的衬衫留下他胳膊上条状的暖意，然后一瞬之间房间变得非常、非常小，而菲兹靠得越来越近，直到厄内斯特可以看见他的睫毛，而且那实在是 _太多_ ——

 

然后他恍然大悟，完全明白接下来会发生什么，而且有那么一瞬间他想要停止这一切，立刻——

 

但菲兹的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。很薄，柔和的粉色，他还模糊地记得。

 

一秒之后它们就移开了。这是一个快速的、无辜的吻，但厄内斯特还是感到目眩。菲兹又在紧盯着他了，但这一回他的眼睛里闪着光。厄内斯特想着这一刻，在他们的游戏里，说些什么应该挺合适。

 

“那也是个意外？”厄内斯特并不喜欢他的声音带着气喘，不过旋即决定，至少这一刻，他只能这么做。

 

菲兹轻笑一声。“很大程度上是个意外，我亲爱的。”他说，温暖柔和而且柔软。他踌躇了一下。“我就当作你喜欢它了？”

 

厄内斯特不能保证他还能正常说话，所以他携起菲兹的另一只手，让他们十指相扣。菲兹又笑了。

 

接着他们都倾身向前。他们之间的距离越来越短，而厄内斯特按厘米数着距离，三。二。一——

 

他们在中间相遇。

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
